doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell to Pay
right|thumb|Hell To Pay[[cover art|cover]] right|thumb|Hell To Pay CD Rom thumb|Hell To Pay Startscreen thumb|Meeting a [[Cyberdemon in MAP15: Captain Bellows.]] Hell to Pay is a partial conversion for Doom II, developed by Wraith Corporation and published by WizardWorks Software in 1996. The demo version, which contained the first 15 levels, was distributed via the Internet and on D!ZONE Gold discs. In Hell to Pay's plot, Earth is invaded, and the player must journey to Planet Hell and activate the planet-killer bomb meant for Earth. The price of the retail version was $14.99 according to the archived WizardWorks website. Compared to Perdition's Gate, which has new textures and new music, Hell to Pay has new music and new graphics for textures, monsters, and weapons. In MAP14: The Habitat Deck and MAP22: Vile Temple, the designers intentionally used the Ghost monster bug. Story Two hundred years have passed since a lone marine stood against the forces of Hell. Bone weary from the conflict, and thinking they were finally safe, mankind shunned the ways of war and devoted themselves to turning Earth into a paradise. A decade ago, all of that changed. Near Jupiter, a worm hole opened. A vast alien armada quickly established on Io, Jupiter's volcanic moon. Without warning, the alien fleet descended upon an unsuspecting Earth. Many rushed to greet the alien visitors, only be dismembered by the killing machines disgorged by the hellish alien ships. It was soon obvious that the aliens were bent upon savage colonization. Some even tried to defend the planet, but it was hopeless. Billions died. They were the lucky ones. Those that remain bowed down before their new metal masters and meekly accepted the living Hell that awaited them in the Slave Pits. The physically fit were pressed into labor under inhuman conditions. Those who weren't or who could not perform to the satisfaction of their masters were led away never to be seen or heard from again. No one really knew what happened to them, but there were rumors too horrible to believe. But it wasn't the metal demons who were feared the most, rather the sadistic and twisted among you who were led away only to come back transformed into trustee guards. The way they looked at you with a hunger in their eyes was enough to send shivers down your spine. But unlike the other slaves who have given in to fear, you have let the hate burning in your heart give you strength while you waited for your opportunity to strike back. But the worst has happened, one of your fellow slaves whom you told of your plans was turned into a trustee. You have been arrested and thrown into a holding cell. The opportunity you've been waiting for hasn't arrived. The other slaves had been looking towards you to lead the revolt. As the trustees lead you away, you saw in their eyes that they had lost of hope. As the trustee opens the cell, you shudder as you remember the rumors of a "Final Solution". Filled with rage, you slay the trustee with a savage blow. You grab his pistol and emerge from the cell screaming, "There's gonna be HELL TO PAY!" Levels There is no normal exit in MAP15 and MAP31, so MAP31 and MAP32 are treated as normal levels and placed between MAP15 and MAP16. * MAP01: The Holding Cells * MAP02: The Slave Quarters * MAP03: The Mines * MAP04: Nukage Processing * MAP05: Trustee Country * MAP06: Command and Control * MAP07: The Industrial Park * MAP08: The Warehouse * MAP09: The Military Complex * MAP10: The Liquid Metal Labs * MAP11: The Space Port * MAP12: The Cargo Hold * MAP13: The Engine Room * MAP14: The Habitat Deck * MAP15: Captain Bellows * MAP31: Secret Facility * MAP32: Self-Destruct * MAP16: Io Base * MAP17: Hot as Hell * MAP18: Big Crane * MAP19: Demon Chow * MAP20: Master Computer * MAP21: Planet Hell * MAP22: Vile Temple * MAP23: Hell's Cavern * MAP24: Hell's Park * MAP25: Hell's Gauntlet * MAP26: Circle of Hell * MAP27: Hell Squared * MAP28: Neophyte Reception * MAP29: Initiation * MAP30: Sky High External links *Demo version of Hell to Pay at Filefront *Doomed: Doom WAD Reviews: Perdition's Gate research Category:Commercial PWADs Category:Partial conversions Category:1996 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Megawads